


【韩叶】食欲

by muaishengshenshu



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muaishengshenshu/pseuds/muaishengshenshu
Kudos: 3





	【韩叶】食欲

韩文清握住叶修的手腕。

“你醉了。”无视肩上愈发深入的两颗尖牙，他对怀里的男人说道。

叶修终于停止了进食，抬头看向韩文清，血红色的眸子浮着一层水汽。他的嘴角轻轻地勾起一个弧度，唇上还沾着韩文清的血，“你硬了。”他附在韩文清耳边低语，喃喃地，像是诱人堕落的恶魔之音。

是的。韩文清不能否认这个事实，也不会否认。血族的唾液有催情的功效，起反应是理所应当的，这是本能。

但是，只是本能吗？

黑色的披风从肩上滑落，衬衫也被解开。叶修笑着，任韩文清动作。

他的肤色是常年不见日光的苍白，但在餐厅昏黄色的灯光的照射下，也显出了一些暖意。韩文清的目光在两颗嫩红的乳首上停留了一瞬，不合时宜地想到了晚宴上的甜点，一块缀着樱桃的奶油蛋糕。

一样的白，一样的红。

“在想什么？”叶修察觉到了他的分神，不满地夹紧了韩文清的腰。

他确实醉了，韩文清在晚宴上喝的那杯红酒，足以使吸食了他的血液的叶修落入酒精的掌控。

或者说是，韩文清的掌控。

“饱了吗？”韩文清问叶修。

叶修的手指落在韩文清的喉结上，细细地摩娑着，“饱了怎样，不饱又怎样？”他的眉毛挑起，像是一个等着学生回答问题的老师。

韩文清并不喜欢叶修露出这样的神态。

“我满足了你的食欲。”他说，“现在，到你了。”

“……叶修。”

.

上好的骨瓷和晶莹的红酒杯被毫不犹豫地拂落在地，接连发出叮的脆响。

叶修被韩文清压倒在餐桌上，绣着金边的猩红色桌布成了天然的床单，衬得他本就白皙地身体通透起来，映着淡淡的红光，即使是那些已经变成了碎片的骨瓷完好时的美丽和细腻也不比他万分之一。

韩文清还没开始下一步动作，周围的景象忽然就像阳光下的冰晶一样融化了。他警觉地抬头，扫视着周围。

“呵呵。”叶修坐起来，笑着靠在韩文清的肩头，“放轻松，只是一点魔法。”他伸出舌头，舔吻着韩文清的嘴角，像一只无害的猫。

模糊的幻影转瞬即逝，景象重新变得清晰，却不是刚刚的餐厅。韩文清认出来了，这是叶修的卧室。

而他们，一个站在床边，一个坐在床上。

“那个桌子咯得我腰疼。”叶修难得地向他解释了一句为什么。他说着，扯住韩文清的衣领猛地一拽，翻身把他压在了床上，“你又不是没见过，至于这么惊奇么。”

作为狼人，被一个吸血鬼徒手拽动，实在是一件很丢人的事。

“叶修。”韩文清猛地发力，和叶修在床上翻滚了两圈，再次把他压了下来，“你废话太多了。”他很快地脱下了身上的衣服，勃起的阴茎毫不犹豫地挺进了叶修的臀间湿热的穴口。

“呼……哈。”没有扩张就被直接进入，叶修的冷汗一瞬间就滴了下来，但他的表情仍是愉悦，“这才对嘛，磨磨叽叽可不是你该有的作风。”他深呼吸，试图放松后穴，让韩文清进得更容易一些。

“你是故意的。”韩文清一边用力地在叶修穴内抽插着，一边说道。他在性爱中从不讲究技巧，总是用一根粗长的性器直来直往碾过叶修的穴道，好像不是在对待情人，而是敌人。

但他和叶修也确实是敌人。

血族和狼人，两个对立的种族。

韩文清有无数同胞死于吸血鬼的魔法，而叶修也有无数后代死于狼人的利爪。

谁也不知道，他们为什么会走到一起。

“是啊。”叶修在吐息间挤出了两个字，他刚刚确实是故意这么说的。

谁也没有继续说话，肉体的撞击声在封闭的房间里响成一片，其间夹杂着黏腻的水声。叶修丰腴的臀肉被韩文清从雪白揉到桃花似的粉红，原本冰凉的皮肤在摩擦间升温。这给了韩文清一个错觉，好像他和叶修完全结合在了一起一样。

韩文清还记得自己第一次见到叶修的时候，他坐在高高的王座上，像月亮一样俯瞰着一切，冷漠而又美丽。那时韩文清刚成为他们这一片领地里的狼人的首领，还是年轻气盛的性子，他没有去欣赏叶修的美丽，而是愤怒于他的冷漠，恨不能将这只装腔作势的吸血鬼彻底消灭。他们打了一场，韩文清输了，不算狼狈，但内心的痛苦远胜于身上。叶修本可以杀了韩文清，但他没有这么做，而是用魔法把韩文清扔回了狼人的领地。

别以为这是叶修的慈悲，事实上，这是一种漠视。

是你不是我的对手，放你一马也无所谓的漠视。

后来，韩文清被这样漠视许多次，他在叶修手下坚持的时间也越来越久。直到有一次，他离刺到叶修的心脏只有一步之遥。只差一点，他的利爪就会划破那块皮肤，一个骷髅突然出现，把他的手撞歪了，最终只划破了一个无伤大雅的地方——对于血族来说，除了心脏，其他的地方受到伤害都是可以很快愈合的。

机会往往只有一瞬，何况面前的是叶修。

霎时身份转换，他被叶修召唤出来的骷髅抓住，按在了地上。叶修跟着弯下了腰，那是他第一次和叶修对话，“小狼人，你很不错。”叶修淡粉色的唇勾出了一抹笑意，“你的血一定也不错。”他说。

没等韩文清反应过来他话里的意思，叶修打了一个响指，荒芜的战场就消失了，韩文清再定睛一看，发现自己来到了一个卧室里，他被锁在一张椅子上，而那两个抓着他的骷髅已经不见了。

叶修站在他面前，沾染了灰尘的斗篷出现在了一旁的衣架上，身上穿的是白色的衬衫和黑色的长裤，像一个乖巧的学生，如果不是和他打了那么多次，韩文清一定会以为这是一个人类。

一个纤细又无害的人类。

但韩文清知道他不是。他面前的是血族的始祖，是永不陨落的，高高的月亮。

叶修的手指勾住他的衣领，凑近他的脖颈。韩文清对于危险的敏感让他整个人都僵在了那里，他能感觉到叶修冰冷的呼吸，像利刃一样抵在他的脖子上。他想起叶修刚刚那句“你的血一定也不错”，一瞬间感到毛骨悚然，虽然没有狼人成为血仆的先例，但这事谁又知道可不可能呢。

可他什么也不能做，只能眼睁睁地看着叶修咬上了他的脖子。酥麻的感觉从伤口处蔓延开来，逐渐遍及全身，与之共同出现的，越来越不容忽视的，是下腹的燥热感。叶修刚刚为了方便坐在了他身上，韩文清甚至能感受到自己胯间的性器被柔软的触感包裹着。那时韩文清还是个薄脸皮的年轻狼人，即使他对叶修的认知只是需要打败的对手，也不由得脸红了。

想到这里，韩文清在心里自嘲地摇了摇头，现在看来，他和叶修最坦然的时光也就在那一段了。后来他发觉了自己的心意，却只能装作什么都没有，因为叶修不需要。

这多好笑，哪里像他会做的事呢？

“在想什么？”叶修的手抵在韩文清胸前。他们刚刚换了姿势，叶修此时正跨坐在韩文清身上，很容易就发现了他的分神，“族里喜欢的女孩？”他两指一并揪了揪韩文清胸前的那一点。

韩文清瞬间觉得刚刚心里的失落都喂给狗吃了，他往上一顶，同时扣住叶修的腰一按，“想怎么肏死你。”

“啊啊——”叶修猝不及防地被韩文清这么一弄，手上的动作立马就松了，他半个身子靠在了韩文清身上，发出了满足的呻吟，“呼……那就，那就别客气。”他咬上韩文清的唇，柔软的舌尖滑过韩文清的唇缝。

韩文清尝到了其中的血腥味，那是他的血。

他看见了叶修的眼睛，一双清醒的眼睛。

也是，魔法嘛，解个酒还不简单。韩文清的心里突然涌起了一阵暴欲，催促着他把眼前的血族压在身下，撕裂他，摧毁他，或者，狠狠地占有他——像许多年前一样。

那次，那次……

韩文清最初以为叶修是要将他转换为血仆，结果自己居然在叶修吸血的过程中勃起了。更让他没想到的是，叶修察觉到有东西抵着他的时候，没有表达出任何多余的情绪。他以为叶修会恶心，或者愤怒，他该是不容亵渎的月亮，难道不会对此感到被冒犯吗。

意识到这一点后，他发觉自己的下身似乎更兴奋了。

玷污一个月亮，他最大的敌人，这很难不让一个青年感到兴奋。但韩文清不是这样的，至少他的大脑很清醒，他对自己感到了恶心、愤怒——这是他该尊重的对手，甚至是他的救命恩人。韩文清对叶修的感情一向很复杂，不管叶修是出于什么原因放过他，他的命都是叶修饶回来的。

而叶修的反应是什么呢？他在韩文清怀里抬起头，舔去嘴角的血迹，轻轻地笑了一声。韩文清第一次看见他的眼睛里流露出那种温度，是包容的，像在看一个无知的孩童。他忽然又觉得，本该是这样的啊。淡漠的，看遍世事的月亮，不就该是这样的吗？

“啊。”看着韩文清变幻着的神情，叶修恍然大悟似的向他解释道，“血族的唾液有催情的作用，你是不是不知道？”他白玉般的手指在黑色的锁链上一划，那死紧的链子就消失不见了，“公平交易啊，小朋友。我吸了你的血，想要什么，可以讨回来。”他拍了拍韩文清的脸颊，跟哄一个闹别扭的孩子一样。

理智，和本能。

离开这里，和杀了他。

韩文清一个都没有听从，一个都没有接受。鬼使神差地，他反问了一句，“什么都可以？”

叶修惊诧地笑了，月亮的光穿过云层，落在韩文清面前，像流金一样。

他说：“什么都可以……只要你做得到。”

那是韩文清和叶修关系转变的最开始，年轻的狼人将强大的血族压在身下，在后者雪白的肌肤上留下紫青色的痕迹，将精液射入他身体的深处，让对方完全烙上自己的印记。

韩文清以为他已经见过叶修最无情的样子了，但那次情事过后，他才明白，叶修不是无情，而是天生一副冷淡样子。“你该回去了。”韩文清还记得叶修在他起身的时候说的第一句话。叶修说完，取出了一根烟衔在口中，火苗一闪而逝，白色的烟雾从淡色的唇间吐出，模糊了他苍白的侧脸，像一副水墨画。

肉体满足了，精神难免对温存渴望，韩文清甚至没有能反应过来叶修是什么意思，等他反应过来了，却又是深深的无力感。韩文清很少对什么事感到无力，他是习惯向前冲的那种人，喜欢将一切阻挡粉碎。唯独叶修，不管他做什么，怎么做，都像高山一样屹立在那里，半分撼动不得。

“好。”他只能这样回答。

再后来，韩文清还是习惯性地去挑战叶修，他有时可以赢过叶修了，但也只是赢，而非击败，有时候他输了，叶修就会吸他的血，然后再“赔偿”他。这种畸形的关系在他们之间被默认了，谁也没有对此发表过异议。

当然，就算有异议那也是韩文清的——至少他自己是这么认为的。他不是没有想过去问叶修，但是，去问了又能怎么样呢？难道捅破了那层纸，叶修就会在意他到底想要什么吗？说到底，他不敢赌，至少对于完全失去叶修这件事，他不敢赌。

月亮是不会为一个可有可无的生命停留的。

.

“嗯……”叶修闷哼一声，在韩文清又一次的深顶下达到了高潮，白色的精液撒在韩文清的小腹上。他鼻尖挂了点汗，原本苍白的脸色都红润了起来，双眼迷蒙地看着韩文清，“你今天一点也不专心。”他整个人都松了下来，带着一点撒娇的意味抱怨韩文清。

韩文清也把今晚的最后一发交代在了他湿透了的穴里，听见他说这话的语气，不由得又有些恍惚，是什么时候开始，叶修会这么跟他说话了？他的性器从叶修穴里退出来，穴口被翻出的玫红的软肉伴随着呼吸一开一合，吐出里面的精液，显得糜烂又活色生香。

“你今天也回来晚了。”他下意识地回了一句。

“我啊。”叶修眯了眯眼睛，带着性事后的慵懒，“今天在路上捡到了一个小孩，花了点功夫把他送回教堂。”他戏法似的摸出了一根烟，这是他的习惯，也是激烈的战斗和酣畅淋漓的做爱后的最佳享受。

身为始祖，叶修其实不是那么渴求血液，对于他来讲，很多事情都只是一个临时的兴趣。唯独战斗这件事，他坚持了许多年。他享受过程，并且乐于接受结果。

“人类？”韩文清一愣。

“是啊。”叶修吐出一个漂亮的烟圈，薄荷和玫瑰的味道扑鼻而来，“一个叫嚣着要杀掉吸血鬼的小鬼。”他想了想，又补充道，“他力气不错，说不定以后会是很好的对手。”

“……”韩文清沉默。

“怎么，担心你的地位动摇啊。”叶修看韩文清皱眉的样子，把烟夹在指尖，捧过他的脸，嘴对嘴将一口烟渡了过去，坏笑道，“放心，你在我这永远都是第一名。”

韩文清卒不急防被烟呛了嗓子，咳起嗽来，听见叶修这么一句话，心里一时间不知该作何感想。

他想，你说起永远的时候，是在想什么呢？你知道这么一句话，可以代表什么吗？

“很晚了。”叶修的目光落在窗外的一轮红月上，月光纱一样覆在一切事物与生灵上，“睡吧。”他懒懒地打了一个哈欠，把指间的烟头按在烟灰缸里。叶修很少让韩文清在自己这里过夜，但是他觉得今天有这个必要。因为他认识韩文清以来，就没见过他这副失魂的样子。

他还是喜欢把韩文清当作当年那个说着要击败他的青年，尽管韩文清早在不知不觉间成为了他生活的一部分。他会去逗他，然后安慰他，和他战斗，和他做爱。很难说韩文清于他而言是什么，他没有想过，他把这种情况归结于习惯。习惯是很难改变的，而一个不算坏的习惯，也不用纠正。

“好。”韩文清下床捡起被子，抖了两下。他拎着被子回到床上，盖到两人身上，遮住了叶修一身的痕迹。这让占有欲极强的狼人很不舒服，但韩文清也知道，过不了多久，它们就会不复存在了，一点都留不下来。无论韩文清留下多深的痕迹，面对血族的自愈能力，这些都会很快消失不见。

他在叶修额前落下温柔的一吻，温柔到不像他，“晚安。”

但那些痕迹存在过就好了，就像他一样。不管过去或是未来是谁在叶修身边，现在只有他就好了。

怎么会在触及到风之后还奢望它继续为你停留，有一瞬相遇就已经是最好了。


End file.
